


Family intervention

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: The closest to us often keep us from making mistakesShort one shot :)
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Family intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties, keep in mind it has not been beta’d. Love and kisses
> 
> Should i take this further lol

With the very last stop for Tessa and Scott’s Rock The Rink tour just three days away, the tension was palpable and though the duo felt the crushing weight of how meaningful and bittersweet this last night was going to be, they also both felt nothing but peace. 

You could tell, just from seeing their faces, that they were beyond excited for this very last show. They wanted nothing but to pour their heart out and give the audience one last skating moment that would be engraved in their heads.

A small part of them still felt indescribable pain at the prospect of not spending as much quality time together. It used to be Tessa and Scott against the world.

Now it will be Tessa & Scott, and Jackie.

Tessa was getting along quite well with Jackie but she still hadn’t found her place in all this new relationship. Jackie knew that Tessa would always have a very special place in her fiancé’s heart and that nothing would change that. 

To be honest, Tessa still felt betrayed by the fact that Scott never bothered to tell Tessa he was getting married. She had to find out from her own mother of all people.

Her reaction to the news surprised Kate not so much. Her youngest went through so many emotions in the span of 30 seconds that it was amazing yet incredibly painful to witness.

She could clearly recognise shock, anger, hurt, happiness and disappointment course through her features, in that particular order.

The only thing she managed to say to her mother in reply was, “I’m happy for him. He’s getting what he’s always wanted.”

She just wasn’t sure he was getting it with the person he really wanted and without very selfish reasons. It was obvious to even Kate that this very quick engagement came from the fact that Scott wanted to start a family and him getting older was scary to him. Kate feared this marriage would end with a heartbreak because of how rushed it had all been. 

She knows how much it can hurt a family to live with parents who are unhappy in their marriage. She went through that and saw the negative impacts it had on her children, Tessa specifically.

  
To this day, Tessa could remember very clearly the way he behaved when she told him she knew about his engagement.

“ _Hey, kiddo. Good to see you,” Scott said, pulling her in for a brief hug between friends.  
“Hey, how you doing?” She said, willing herself to keep her voice even, though her first instinct was to get mad at him. But they didn’t do that. _

_“Pretty good, actually. Do you have some free time after practice? There is something we should talk about.” He said, not the least bothered by the fact that he’s a week late to deliver the news._ _“No need. Mom told me, Scott.” She said, grabbing her stuff before heading to the women locker rooms._

_“Woah woah, wait.” He said, gently grabbing her arm. She turned around and he was taken aback by how sad she loo_ ked.

_“Why didn’t you tell me, Scott?” She said, the feeling of betrayal coming back strong._

_“I didn’t know how. Tessa, we’ve spent the last three years - hell the last 15 years - chasing one another and swearing each other faithfulness and no distraction. I truly didn’t know how you’d react to this news. I know it is rushed. I know. But I feel ready.” He said, not even taking time to breathe._

_“You’re ready you have children, you’re not ready for marriage with a woman you barely know. You may have known her when she was younger, but she’s changed. I really hope you’ve taken that into consideration, because I’m not sure I’ll be there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart.”_

_With that she left the room._

* * *

Ilderton, Ontario  
November 20, 2019

“Hey mom,” Charlie said as he kissed Alma’s cheek as a greeting.

“Hi sweetie. What are you both doing here so late?” She asked after getting a hug from her other son, Danny.

“Well, Danny and I decided to take some days off and fly to St Johns to see Scott and Tessa one last time.” He said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as a way to hide his nervousness, Alma has come to learn.

“Oh, that’s nice. Do they know or are you guys going to surprise them? I might just come with you, guys. I think it’s an emotional ride for all of us.”

“No, we won’t tell them.” Danny said.

The Moir brothers had other motives behind this impromptu visit and Alma could feel it. If there was anything her boys were bad at, it was definitely lying to their own mother.

“Actually, mom,” Charlie began.

 _Always the bold one_ , she thought.

“There is another reason why we think it’s a good idea for us to go.” He said, trailing off.

Alma knew that, whatever it was, it was big.

She’s very rarely seen her boys so nervous to tell her things. She was starting to be worried about the actual reason behind this.

“Mom, if we don’t go and be with Scott on this last, very emotional skate, we know he will end up sleeping with Tessa.” And there, he said it, all in one breath. 

Alma gasped, quite clearly not expecting this.

“Scott would never do this to Jackie,” she all but growled at them, the sudden defensive part of her taking her and her sons aback.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure he would.” He’s going to be a mess tonight, mom.” Danny said, not measuring his words anymore.

He needed to make his mother realize how bad the situation really was.

“He’s going to need emotional comfort tonight and Tessa is the only one who can give him that, when it’s just the two of them.”

Alma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. clearly, she hadn’t been ready for this kind of conversation and her head was throbbing.

“Guys, come on. Tessa would never do this to Jackie,”

If Alma knew anything about Tessa, and she knew loads, it was that Tessa was loyal and would never willingly do anything to destroy a relationship.  
  
Charlie and Danny looked at each other and exchanged conversations without uttering a single word. Something Alma was so amazed by.

“Tessa wouldn’t do that to Jackie, but she would do it for Scott.” 

And it was like all the air had been taken from her lungs as she realized how right they were. 

This woman would truly do anything for Scott and Alma knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. It’s been on my mind ALL day


End file.
